


A Mystic New Year

by Atena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atena/pseuds/Atena
Summary: I just want somewhere other than Amino to post my work, haha.Because I'm an active member of MMA, everything is MM related.This was a prompt for the Lunar New Year event; it's a continue the story prompt where the characters can be anyone you want.





	

Covering up traces of the past, a blanket of diamond white snow has left us a blank canvas for the new year. Although tonight is chilly, I feel so warm, like the embers of hope have been reignited inside my core. Eagerly seeing the moon, I stand up on the tip of my toes, like that heat is rising and carrying me up alongside it.

The tears of past suffering, bitterness, jealousy and resentment have frozen and been buried in a snowy coffin. They'll blend in, and like the snow, they'll melt away and recede into the ebb and flow of the nearby ocean's waves.

With a smile that has not changed quite yet from the one I wore before, I feel the winds rush past and try to push me ahead. Step by step, I get closer to the moment of truth.

These icy winds urge me, with rosy cheeks and chapped lips, to finally gather up all my courage and confess:

"I would always be watching, from a distance that was nearby. Even still you never realized."

And just like that, I whirled around and walked away. My billowing sapphire blue scarf trailed behind, almost as if there was one last chance to stop our goodbye and try again for a new year, a new bond.

I was ready, or so I thought.

So why do I call, with a voice shaking loud and clear, that I want to change the future for both of us?

The moon, like liquid silver, hovers above us, shining with certainty - tonight was a fateful night, and with a perfect clarity, I could see a pale face and hear a voice as sweet as bells. Resonating, I feel its music take over my limbs, from the feet up.

Our relationship was stagnant. I didn't want the one I loved to be trapped in a cycle of interest and disinterest. Yet, tonight the new year started. A silent promise was exchanged between two intense gazes. Heat surged back and forth between the two of us. It was so blindingly scorching I feared the snow beneath our feet would have melted by now.

Yet no matter what tides the moon could control, it didn't have the ability to understand our thoughts and feelings, so I will wait for the time when we could split up our pain, bear it together like Atlas and divide up amongst the winter night sky, overfilled with stars.

That special person - they wanted it to shine brilliantly so that it softly illuminated the faces of everyone at the festival, just as the dim paper lanterns did with a honey gold light. If only this night wasn't so serene, I think I would have stumbled, face flushed at the sight of such a brilliant smile on the face of the artist beside me. Warm but dark eyes blinked back at mine, as if beseeching me to go on.

"Come meet me at the tteoguk food stand. They make an excellent chicken broth," they suggested before moving on. Despite how dark it was, their visage cut through with the brilliance of their spirit.

As the night passed and I stumbled in the soft silk of khotsin shoes, with my beoseon socks fitted lsnug against them, I could finally realize a few facts after seeing /their/ figure trailed away.

Everyone leaves to the temple to gather their good luck charms and wash their past away.

Everybody goes to evade the lies.

Everybody goes to mask their words with disguises.

Everybody goes to let the days dance away.

Ready, steady, and go!

I was going to turn them upside down and put on a show. Truth and lies were not things that we could have feared if we wanted to remove all barriers.

I would have liked to soar away into the sky, if only to join the moon,

but that person was so intertwined with me in destiny. The trials and tribulations of life carved meaning into our bodies and burned our essence into the world.

I needed to step it up!

I knew I shouldn't go any farther, but their intoxicatingly dulcet presence compelled me closer and closer.

In this endless vacuum of worldly envy that seems to transcend time and space, I couldn't afford to wait when seeking out other hearts - when I couldn't even tell if the men and women there were real. Digital and organic meshed into one great cosmic pool of sentiments.

What am I looking for? What are they looking for?

Amethyst, ruby, amber, silver, and gold pierced through my onyx eyes, even if it was just for a glance through an unscathed iPhone's glass screen.

Their bright profiles contrasted against the black backdrop with gold accents.

When I turned away, I looked for deep eyes that turn every rainbow's hue. They were a dark hazel usually.

We had to tried to leave, but they could not escape me nor could I escape them.

Why should I have searched for answers in the moon and stars of an unseen universe when all I needed to solve the mystery was hidden like steel under pale hanbok fabric?

After since I was freed from that apartment, every step, bringing me to understand what was behind the darkness that the deceased V had seen, slowly shoved me to the ground. The heavy but invisible weight of five men's grief forced me to kneel prostrate in the prison chamber of my mind.

Ever since then, I was a straggler, searching for the love I thought I had won. I didn't want to trade my romance for any other anymore, but I just wanted a friend to stop by and take my hand.

The strands of light, these little mysteries that connected me to those who had locked their hearts away and now finally to the one who was the key to my heart: they then floated like the Jinju Namgang lanterns in October along the Namgang river and consumed everyone in the town square. Yet, it brought us closer to the glory in what seemed so long ago to be an unreachable future.

My entire being was overwhelmed, but as I approached the food stalls, I was reminded of the strength of my companion and the camaraderie of the people before me at the dining pavilion. They linked arms together, with their broad shoulders shaking in mirth, pointed at the beautiful songstress on stage, and then clapped to the beat of the Sogo Chum dancers' drums. They dancers were adorned with beautiful female hanbok garments with bright magenta chima skirts and aqua jeogori that covered the ladies' sleeves and ended at the midriff.

The smell of tteoguk filled the air as I sat on a seat next to this stranger who felt unsettlingly familiar. After ordering, I tried to focus on the taste of the seaweed and finely chopped eggs and scallions. I learned to blow on my spoon a little bit after burning my tongue with the first sip of the brew. The rice cakes were nothing special; they tasted salty, a little fishy and had a hint of sesame oil on them that hadn't quite blended with the rest of the soup.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

I turned to my left, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. "Fine, I guess. How about you?"

After taking another sip of their tteoguk, my friend replied, "Also pretty good. I'm a bit worried as we don't talk as much, so I'm glad we're here together."

I looked down at the floor. "Me too."

"It'll be alright! Tonight is the start of a new year. We'll have plenty of time to spend together from now on. I was thinking that after this, we could go to the temple." Suddenly a thin frown spread across that usually smiling face, and their eyes narrowed.

"However, if you can tell by the noise in the distance, a few people were making quite a ruckus. They're adults like us, so they should know better. Do you know who they are?"

For better or worse, I actually did.


End file.
